1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved resealable container for powdered materials.
2. Background Information Including Description of Related Art
Box-like containers or cartons for powder or other pulverized materials are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,840 relates to powder boxes formed from pasteboard and the like. Box-like containers or cartons having perforations or other openings to dispense the contents therein are also known, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 742,271 and 939,825 which disclose folded blank paper boxes capable of being used as shakers to dispense pepper or other spices or pulverized material. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,138 a similar box is described having a liftable flap for opening and reclosing the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,388 and 2,593,019 disclose containers for liquids which employ a hinged lid or "door" for opening and closing the container.
A particularly advantageous resealable container for powdered materials is disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re 31,425, such container being provided with a top portion comprising an outer section having a hinged flap adapted to open and close the container and an inner section having a die-cut portion to which the hinged flap may be secured. However, this design has the disadvantage that since the hinged flap is exposed when the container is on the store shelf, the customer may have a tendency to lift the flap and sample the product, since this can be done without altering the appearance of the container after the flap is returned to its closed position, thus reducing the product to below the quantity stated on the label.